


DAAS - Mind Reader

by sxcsox666



Category: Doug Anthony All Stars, Doug Anthony All Stars RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Special Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxcsox666/pseuds/sxcsox666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul was having a very bad day, the sort that starts bad and just gets worse. Things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAAS - Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarriotRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarriotRogers/gifts).



> First attempt/publishing of a fic...
> 
> Please be kind... Only have the first chapter written
> 
> Others will come when I become unblocked...
> 
> I don't own anything... The events within are the work of my imagination...

Paul was having a very bad day, the sort that starts bad and just gets worse. He was late for a gig for one thing, and he knew how fussy Tim and Rich were about tardiness. He had been busy sketching and lost track of time. Therefore as he was running out of the flat, pulling on his jacket, on this particularly busy Saturday night, he wasn’t paying close enough attention to the traffic on the busy main road, which explains why the oncoming bus clipped his shoulder and sent him spinning towards the pavement.

 

At first he lay there too stunned to move and seeing people converging from all directions in their desire to help, he attempted to get back to his feet. However, raising his head didn’t even seem like an option, and he was quickly told to lie still and that an ambulance had been called. All Paul could think was that they were going to have to cancel tonight’s gig, and the others wouldn’t be happy. That’s all he could remember of the accident, in fact, he didn’t even know what hit him. When he awoke, he found himself in the hospital with Flacco sitting next to the bed.

“Ah, you’re awake at last!” Flacco said leaning forward and taking Paul’s hand.

“Hi Flacc, how long have I been here?” replied Paul.

“Two days, you had us all worried...” Suddenly the doctor was there and interrupted Flacco.

“I see you’ve decided to join us in the land of the living young Paul. Now then, I have a few things to tell you, and then I’ll leave you alone. First of all your injuries weren’t severe in themselves, but the brain swelling after the initial impact was life threatening. We had to give you a new drug to control the swelling, otherwise you wouldn’t be here now,” said the doctor, as he walked slowly round the bed checking the instruments.

Paul listened intently but kept hearing other sounds in the background. He ignored them thinking they were probably the kind of ringing noises one gets when you bang your head. Soon after that Paul was asleep again, and Flacco was being told he would be alright to leave in the morning. When morning arrived, Paul was full of life and eager to get out of that stuffy bed. He found himself feeling surprisingly alert and his hearing seem to be acute in the extreme. He could hear conversation from across the ward, between two nurses that sounded like it was taking place right next to him.

 

Dismissing it as nothing more than sound travelling well, he got dressed and waved to Flacco as he left the ward and entered to pick Paul up. At this point Paul’s adventure began, because he was about to discover something that made him quite unique. After climbing into the back of Flacco’s car, he heard him say “This damned traffic’s going to be the end of me.”

“Don’t worry about it Flacc, the traffic is always bad at this time of day,” Paul replied, thinking Flacco had been talking to him.

“Sorry Paul, were you talking to me?”

“Yes, I was just replying to what you said,” Paul replied getting more comfortable.

“I didn’t say anything Paul, oh and make sure you put your seatbelt on. The last thing we want now is for you to bang that pretty little head of yours again,” said Flacco affectionately.

Paul looked at him think he’s losing his mind, and would’ve dismissed it had the next incident not happened so quickly afterwards. Flacco had just pulled out of the hospital when another car pulled up alongside them. It had two young women inside, and one of them was staring straight at Paul. She wasn’t talking but he could hear her voice, as she took his body in through the window.

_‘What I would give to fuck that. He has THE perfect body.’_

Paul couldn’t understand where the voice was coming from, because it sounded like the person was sitting right next to him. He then heard Flacco once more, only this time he could see Flacco’s face in the car mirror and he wasn’t talking. It didn’t take a genius to figure out from that point that he was over hearing their thoughts. At first it seemed like a bad thing, for he felt perhaps people would think he was going mad.

It wasn’t until Paul concentrated hard that he noticed he could block out these random thoughts entering his mind. After that event, he practiced with every waking minute, and never told a soul, not even Tim. With a gift such as mind reading, the possibilities were endless.

 

A couple of days later and it was Saturday night again, and Paul was ready and looking forward to the gig with Tim and Richie and also looking forward to using his new found powers. He’d thought about how he could use his gift, and some very naughty thoughts had entered his head. For instance, Paul knew that Richard liked him, but what he didn’t know was how much. When Paul arrived at the venue, he was greeted by his two best friends and flatmates, Tim and Richard. They both gave him a hug, happy that he’d made it here tonight.

After the gig, Paul turned his powers on and entered the change room behind Tim and Rich. Once inside, Paul slumped down on the couch and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt. He knew Tim and Richard would do the same as they turned back towards him with a bottle of water. That was when Paul overheard Richard’s first thought,  _‘My Gods, I’d love to lick melted chocolate and whipped cream off Paul’s body. He has such an incredible body.’_

Paul couldn’t hide the smile that stole across his lips but removed it before Richard could see, but Tim caught him.

“What were you smiling at, Pix?” asked Tim.

“Nothing,” Paul muttered back.

Paul couldn’t help himself, he could feel the strain in his pants getting tighter, with every emotion charged second he sat there, the thoughts of what Richard wanted to do with him were making Paul feel incredibly hot. After a couple of minutes, Paul decided to act out his desires, so he stood and said that they should probably shower and change so they could go out.

Shortly after that, Paul and Richard were alone, as Tim had ‘shot gunned’ the first shower. Paul decided that he was going to start getting ready for his shower, so removed his shirt completely, then his pants, he had deliberately not worn underwear for this exact purpose, and sat back down. Richard’s random thoughts were now coming through loud and clear to Paul.

 _‘Oh my gods, I think I’m going to cum. What the hell should I do? I can’t take my eyes away. Why the hell did he do that? He must know I can see him. Is he teasing me? My gods, I want to touch him. I so want to suck that beautiful cock of his,’_  thought Richard, discretely turning a rub into a scratch.

 

Paul couldn’t take it anymore, so he was on his feet and in front of Richard in one bound, making it completely oblivious that he knew what Rich wanted.

“Do you want this?” Paul said gently stroking his cock with his hand. Richard never needed anymore encouragement, for in that instant he was on his knees with Paul’s cock in his mouth. Paul threw his head back as he felt Rich’s tongue slide down his length for the first time, and gave a small grunt of pleasure, when Rich started to stroke his cock as well. In that erotic charged moment he came and felt his seed explode and flood into his friend’s mouth.

 _‘Gods, he tastes so sweet,’_  thought Rich, as Paul pulled him closer.

 

Just then, another mind could be heard, and at first it sounded like background chatter, but once Paul focused on the point of the sound, he discovered the young stagehand spying through a crack in the doorway.

 _‘Fucking hell, I always knew he was hot, but FUCK,’_  he thought as he released his hardening cock and began stroking it in time to the action before him.

Paul smiled, and allowed Rich to continue as both their thoughts started to overlap one another.

 _‘Paul is such a man whore,’_  thought Rich, pumping his hand faster as he sucked harder.

 _‘Christ, I’m going to cum too quickly, and I haven’t got a way of cleaning it up,’_  thought the stagehand as he began to ejaculate over his hand and onto the floor.

Paul could almost feel the sensations the stagehand was experiencing, and it intensified his next orgasm as Rich flicked his tongue at the tip. He sensed the stagehand leaving, and thought it was about time he stopped all this because Tim would be back soon.

 

Leaning down Paul picked Rich up by his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Paul told him they’d continue this later. After finding his towel, he and Rich sat on the couch, shortly after Tim walked back in, hair wet and in fresh clothes. Paul had his shower and then Richard.

Paul enjoyed the moment and Richard’s last thought –  _‘I can’t wait for more.’_  – and knew that none of it would’ve happened if he couldn’t read minds. As he thought earlier, the wonderful games he could play were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to HarriotRogers for editing this for me and pushing me to post it.


End file.
